Fred Flintsone Adventure 2 64 for WiiU &3ds HD Knuckles
by Chaos Scissor Sword
Summary: A cute wholesome adventure between Fred Flintstone and my hot pony oc.


one day pinkie pie (my pony oc) was harshly tugging on her horse clit. then without context a door suddenly appeared at the top of a stair case so she went inside it, the door. her horse pussy juices were flushing out onto the floor as she walked up the stare case. she tried oprning the door but it did the thing in luigis mansion wen a door iis locked. but in stead of being a faggot and finding a dank ass key, she f-smashed the door. seeing as pinkie pie(who remember is my completely original oc) is a mid-teir character, her f-smash did not deal enough damage to knock down the door, but as it coincedently turns out, she was gifted with the gift of having a really nice back air. dealing 17 hole percent to the door, it opened and pinkie pie(my mlp oc) entered the door, with her horse vag juicesstill squirting out al over the ground and wall. the blood that was splattering the walls almost looked like cum.

pinkie pie found herself in an hole knew world after entering the door. it turned pout she was in Donosaur Land. it turns out pinkie pie's(my oc's) favorite Kanto starter was bulbasaur , so she was pleasantly satisfied with this knew destination of hears. tere was a purple block floating above her head. she decided to punch it(you see, pinkie pie(my my little pony original character(oc)) is not the sharpest tool in the shed, so as opposed to doing the rasional thing of not punchig the box, she chooses to punch the box due to her lower than average intelegence. this is a very cute quirk that i gifted to my oc) and a text box appeared on the screen saying" my dad and i habe been trapped in eggs by the evil terrored bowser" it was signed by josh. "Oh shit, my best friend josh is n PERIL we must save him, right fred flinstone?" fred flintstone agreed"yes we must find jish :)," (as you can clearly see, my other oc, fred flinstone is not the sharpest tool in the shed. I find thi very cute/quirky gimic that i gifted to my oc, gifting him steller persobnality and charscer development!)

as soon as the clock his 3 pinkie pie(my original character) and barney lintstone(my very cute oc) wet on a journey to stoop blowser and find joshe one and 4 ALL. hey traveled accross the land as they traveled all accross dinosoaur land eventually making their way into south park. all of my south park ocs were there, stain marsh(stan's evil clone), guile, (kyle from another dimension we he was american), jenny, (a very cute genderbent kenny from another dimansuon were everyone is a kawaii school gril), and arin kartman,(hes not my oc, hes just acctually from the show). all the kids approached fred and pinkie(my 2 ocs) and were attempting to help them find their way to bowsers corny disco pallace, but seeing as fred fuckstone has below average intelegence, he pulled out his riffle and murdered kenny straight in a head "oh gee rick, they killed kenny! you bastiodons!" guile said and the kids tried to attack fred flintsoner. bitch flintstone's funeral was held a week later. in attempts to not b murdered by children, pinkie pie(my horse oc) offered to have cute sex with stain, guile and arin, they gladly agreed.

she first had sex with stan marshtomp bcuz it turns out her fav hoen starte is mudkip, so she decided to go with stain bcuz he s a decendent of the mudkip line(as you can see, my ocs have very well thought out/in depth back stories that r bery integuing to say the least). stain stuck his huge throbbing cock intide pinkie pie's(my sexy pony waifu oc's) tight gaping horse pussy, still dripping with pussy fluids. her dank taco felt so neat around stans pointy erect dick, but it turns out shran had another plan up his sleve, or shud i say UP HIS PANTS! bcuz the thing he was hiding was a second penis. stain stuck his hard 2nd pensi up pinkie pie's(my hot oc's) ass hole. her ass was so sweaty and deep it made stan marsh 's dino dong explode out of arousal. now with the bloody remains of stains cock inside her asshole, it was arin's turn to fuck pinkie pie(my pony oc(legit, i swear this joke is still funny)) assrick cartman fucked the retarded pink horse with his fat obese cock. it legit, barely fit inside pinkie pie(hasbro's oc). thats the closest she had ever ben to a near death experionce. also cartman's dick blew up too i guess. next it was kyle's turn"um well, you see pinkie pie, i... well i dont really wanna habe sex." kyle addmitted. he started blushing really hard & it was super kawaii, but not as kawaii as my waifu/ sonic oc, ryuko matoi. pinkie pie, despite being gifted with autism, could see through kule's lies, "r u gay kyule?" she sed stearnly. kuyle reponded," ye" pinie pie was tired of his lgbt agenda and stabbed him hardly inside his skull(you see, i forgot 2 mention this earlier, but my oc, pinkie pie(my oc), is a yandere, which is admittedly pretty cute).

any way pinie pie went to boswers castle and had an apic fight like the one btween garnet and jasper in jailbreak. xcept the goofy thing is(i swear u will laugh ur anus off wonce u read this) pinkie pie lost the battle. but then fred flintbone waltzed it "lol i thought u wee ded" pinkie sed. but it tured out the fred flintstone's funeral was delayed till next month. fred flintstoner(btw i guess i hadnt mention this erlier despite it being a pretty important part of fred's backstory, fread flintstoner is always high on cigarettis) so fuck flintbran used his weed powers to murdured bowser. then fred frickstone had cute sex with pinkie pie( who btw is actually a character from the show i was just callin' her my oc as a joke. ha, fooled u guys. looked like u goty filthy PRANKED).


End file.
